


she hides the bruises with linen and lace

by MeeLoveInuYasha



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Malachite is not at the Bottom of the Ocean, Angst, F/F, Homeworld - Freeform, I have no idea what type of technology Homeworld has so bear with me please, No Romance, Physical Abuse, Short One Shot, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeLoveInuYasha/pseuds/MeeLoveInuYasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick, short one-shot that I was inspired to write after the appearance of Malachite in Episode 49 of Steven Universe: "Jail Break."</p>
            </blockquote>





	she hides the bruises with linen and lace

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so, this is my first try at writing a fic ever. This is also really short.
> 
> Putting that aside, I was struck with sympathy for Lapis Lazuli when Jasper persuaded her to form Malachite. She just seemed so lost and put reasoning aside for the time being. But then again, she did imprison them both at the bottom of the ocean to save everyone.
> 
> The title is derived from "Concrete Angel" by Martina McBride.

Jasper and Lapis Lazuli are sitting together on a fleecy blanket eating brunch on a crisp morning.

“Hey, Lapis, pass me the plates, will ya?” She reaches over the basket to grab the paper plates and hands them to Jasper.

“Here, Jas.” As Jasper reaches to take them out of Lapis’ hands, she knocks over the pitcher of sweet tea and it spills onto the blanket.

“No, the tea!” Jasper looks discouraged. “We have more, right?"

“Yeah, it’s fine.” Lapis giggles, “Hydrokinesis, remember?” Jasper picks up the glass pitcher and holds it out eagerly. The tea delicately floats back into it, and out from the blanket. Jasper grins enthusiastically.

“I love when you use your powers so effortlessly. You have so much control.”

 

-x-

 

It’s barely light outside when Lapis Lazuli is abruptly awoken by a loud crash.

“Shit! Lapis, get over here and clean this up!”

She slumps out of bed and goes to the kitchen where Jasper is swearing profusely while angrily trying to get a snack. The flip of a light switch, and Jasper is an aggressive, foul-mouthed sailor, while yesterday, laughs were saturating the air around them.

Lapis gets the broom and dustpan from the closet, beginning to clear the floor of glass before it gets stepped on. Unfortunately, a stray piece from the pile is caught under Jasper’s heel.

Jasper takes a sharp intake of breath and yanks the shard from her foot.

“You’re so fucking _useless_ , you can’t even clean a small mess.” She grabs Lapis’ arm and shoves her aside. “Why do I even try to take care of you?”

“What do you mean, you try? All you do i-” Lapis is unexpectedly cut off by a hand around her throat. All the colour starts to drain from her face as the oxygen in her lungs depletes. Lapis is scraping at Jasper’s hefty hands in an attempt to get herself free. It's right then when she wished she'd kept her mouth shut.

“You, a frail little spec of dust on Homeworld by my grace, should consider yourself lucky that I give you the space in my house to live in. How **dare** you _think_ so ungratefully and _speak_ so disrespectfully?”

Lapis knows how this will turn out. Just like every other time Jasper gets mad, it’s never her own fault. Always Lapis’, even if she’s asleep, like she was. Applying logic to Jasper doesn’t work whatsoever, considering she uses none. The only thing to do is apologise and hope for the best, right?

She tries to choke out an apology. Truly, and honestly, she does.

 

Yet, it’s quite challenging to do that when you have no more air left in your lungs.

 

Even more so when your heart stops beating.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope it was okay that I didn't tag Lapis' death, as that would ruin the effect at the end. I'd never worked up enough courage to post this, but eh. I know it's extremely short and everything, apologies for that. If you want me to try and write something else, maybe comment or something? I have no idea. Leave me some prompts if you want. I'm pretty chill. I'll try to do whatever. :)


End file.
